godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston Chu
Winston Chu was a Hong Kong Triad Red Pole. Winston Chu was a leader of the famed Sun On Yee triad criminal organization under Chairman David Wa-Lin "Uncle" Po and led the "Water Street Gang", a sect of the Sun On Yee that was rivals with Dogeyes Lin's "Jade Gang". Winston was killed on his wedding day in 2012 by members of the Jade Gang, and was succeeded as Red Pole by Wei Shen. Biography Winston Chu grew up in the Old Prosperity housing projects of Hong Kong in the United Kingdom, and grew up alongside Sam "Dogeyes" Lin, Jackie Ma, and Wei Shen. Winston did not attend school and was therefore liable to become a gangster in the Triads of Hong Kong. He joined the Sun On Yee gang at a young age and worked his way up to become the leader of the Water Street Gang as its "Red Pole" (Caporegime). However, Winston's uneducated decisions led to the Water Street Boys becoming the least-powerful set of the Sun On Yee, and he was looked down upon by other Red Poles. Dogeyes later attempted to take control of Winston's turf due to his weakness, and Winston and Dogeyes became bitter enemies in time. In 2012, a civil war brewed when Winston and Dogeyes' rivalry led to the beating up of ten of Dogeyes' men at a marketplace in Aberdeen (with one dying), the takeover of the Night Market by the Water Street Gang, the takeover of bus loops from Dogeyes by Winston, the shooting-up of the Golden Koi Restaurant (Winston's mother's restaurant and the base of the Water Street Gang) by some of the Jade Gang, and finally, the destruction of a waterfront warehouse under Siu Wah, who was under Dogeyes' thumb. Winston achieved these goals through Wei Shen, a new enforcer for the Triads who met him through his friend Jackie Ma. Winston took Wei in as his protege and eventually came to trust him, telling him that he would take over the Water Street Gang if something happened to him - his right-hand man Conroy Wu lacked leadership qualities. Winston was also engaged to marry his girlfriend Peggy Li at the time, so he was slightly distracted from his criminal duties. Winston met with his boss David Wa-Lin "Uncle" Po after many events between himself and Dogeyes in his apartment in Central Hong Kong to discuss the bombing of the warehouse. Although Siu Wah paid Dogeyes, the warehouse's products went to Red Pole Big Smile Lee, who was very powerful and dangerous. However, Winston was still at odds with Dogeyes, who plotted against him even after peace. Death Later in the year, Winston was set to marry Peggy Li at a banquet hall in Central Hong Kong, with Uncle Po, Wei Shen, Jackie Ma, Winston's mother, and many other Triads in attendance. However, the catering staff began to open fire on the guests and Winston and Peggy were mortally wounded by gunfire - Uncle Po was shot in the arm and rushed to a hospital. Peggy died on Winston's lap, and Winston died shortly after Wei arrived to save him. He told him to rescue Peggy, but it was too late for the two of them. After the death of Winston, Wei Shen became the new Red Pole of the Water Street Gang. Category:Water Street Gang Category:Sun On Yee Category:Hong Kongers Category:Killed Category:Chinese